coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2825 (25th April 1988)
Plot Rita tells Alan she doesn't know where she stands with him - he's turned into a liar and a cheat. Alan maintains he just wants to make a success of his life for them all. Alec advertises for a cleaner for £1.50 an hour. Bet tells him that nobody will do it for that money and she's sick of doing all the cleaning. Alf meets Audrey's plane as she returns from Toronto. Alan tries to win Rita around with flowers but she tells him she feels she can't trust him any more. He promises not to keep her in the dark. Alf lays into Audrey for disappearing in Canada and spending his money. Gail confronts Audrey and demands to know all about Stephen Reid. Audrey tells her the circumstances of his birth and adoption. She tells her she didn't want her to think she was a slag so didn't tell her. Gail is touched by her story. Mike gets annoyed when some of the residents criticise him for still drinking and driving. Mike admits he was over the limit but doesn't care. Ken is infuriated by his attitude and tells him that he's a menace on the roads and could kill someone. Bet is amazed when Alec bars Ken for shouting at Mike as Mike caused all the problems. Cast Regular cast *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Manchester Airport - Arrivals hall Notes *First appearance of Audrey Roberts since 13th January 1988. *Phyllis Pearce (Jill Summers) and Harry Ashton (Keith Marsh) are credited but don't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At Number 11, skeletons are coming out of the cupboard when Audrey finally comes home to Alf. Mike Baldwin is trying to find out who set him up with the police - but will his suspicions lead him to the right man? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,400,000 viewers (3rd place). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 26th March 2018 was edited, omitting 28" from the middle of the scene where Audrey Roberts explains to Gail Tilsley that she feared being thought a "slag" by her own daughter, and a further 4" later in the same scene where Gail repeats the word and insists she would not have thought that. Notable dialogue Mike Baldwin (to Ken Barlow): "Don't you talk to me about conscience, sunshine. You'd swear black was white on a stack of Bibles if it could harm me!" Category:1988 episodes